


Getting Married In Secret And Announcing It Months Later

by Emz2684



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/pseuds/Emz2684
Summary: Gillian And Caroline get together after they go to Hepden Women's Disco the only ones to find out and know are Flora and Will. 4 months after getting together they get married with just them, Flora and Will,9 months later they announce it to everyone including their ex's by having a get together and they also tell them that their having a baby in 6 months because Gillian is pregnant.
Relationships: Gillian Greenwood/Caroline McKenzie-Dawson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On Saturday night once Caroline has dropped Flora of at Raff and Ellie's for the night she drives over to Gillian's, parks up and walks in to the house knowing she never locks the door because there is nowt to steal. She calls out Gillian's name when she can't see or hear her when Gillian cones through from the kitchen she looks over Caroline thinking" wow she looks hot", before she she says " you can put your bag in my room if you want". Caroline nods and while she puts her bag on the floor in the bedroom Gillian touches up her hair in the mirror as Caroline comes back watching her thinking" god she is so beautiful why am I here doing this tonight when I have feelings for her". She gets pulled out of her thoughts by Gillian telling her that the cab is here and that their ready to leave. They leave together with Caroline closing the door behind them once in the cab they just sit and talk about the kids and other stuff.

************************************************

Their enjoying themselves because it is just them 2 at one of the tables drinking on their own looking and watching around the disco when Gillian says" I know her that is Raff's old teacher and she works in the hippy in Ripponden" they both stare at each other before bursting out laughing for a least 5 minutes. They enjoy the rest of the night drinking, dancing together and having a good laugh, when the night is over they both stumble in to the cab drunk giggling and laughing while trying to tell the driver Gillian's address.

Inside the house Gillian walks upstairs saying " are you coming up to bed Caroline I don't expect you to sleep on the sofa you know". Caroline follows closely behind her then when they get in the bedroom they both stand staring at each other not knowing what to do or say but then Gillian walks up to her takes her face in her hands and says" your really attractive I have thought that about you for a long time now even when you got back with Kate I always wanted to tell you how I felt about you but I was just too scared then you married Kate and I got with Robbie which was a big mistake and I thought I would never get to tell you but now I can I have feelings for you I want to be with you I'm falling in love with you Caroline". She leans in closer to her and kisses her lips softly at first but then Caroline smiles in to the kiss wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her back with more passion. They break apart needing air as Gillian says " what do you want Caroline". Caroline strokes her cheek as says"I want you I always have the only reason I got back with Kate was because I saw how you were with Robbie then after Kate's funeral when you told me you were marrying Robbie I so wanted to scream and shout at you and tell you there and then how I felt about you because I'm falling in love with you too". Gillian smiles and kisses her again as she walks them backwards to her bed she pulls Caroline down with her.

They spend the rest of the night kissing passionately and some kisses are chaste while exploring each other but hands staying over their clothes but wandering all over. They fall asleep like that wrapped around each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Gillian wakes up first her head is pounding she then remembers last night smiles and turns her head to the side to smiles when she sees Caroline still asleep next to her in bed. She rolls on to her side and watches Caroline sleeping she reaches across and gently strokes one of her cheeks with her thumb at first she thinks Caroline is stirring but she doesn't so Gillian carries on for a while before she stops lies down moves closer to her body, wraps her arm around Caroline and falls back to sleep holding her close to her with her head under Caroline's chin.

A few hours later they both wake up to both of their phones ringing Caroline goes to move and get up but she can't because Gillian is still cuddled up close to her and her head and face on her chest. She begins stroking Gillian's back and says " sweetheart both of our phones have been ringing I wonder who it is because I know it's not Ellie or Raff we told them we would ring them when I was coming to get Flora". Gillian says"I have no idea but at the moment I don't plan to get up or move all I care about at the minute is us here like this because I am finally with the woman I'm falling for". Caroline says"I don't plan to move yet either all I'm doing is turning over and looking in to you gorgeous face". Gillian kisses her neck then she moves away lies on her side facing Caroline with her head propped up with her arm and waits for Caroline to turn and face her, when she does she wraps her arm around Gillian's waist as Gillian says " kiss me Caz please kiss me" so she lifts her chin and looks deeply in to her eyes and kisses her slow and softly tongues caressing each other and both hands holding each other's faces never wanting this moment to end.

Caroline turns Gillian over so she's pressed in to the mattress as she places her hands either side of her head when she hovers over her and presses her body closer to Gillian's, her eyes lock on Gillian's then drift to her lips slowly she lowers her head brushes their noses together and they both smile at the other. Finally their lips brush together as Gillian places her fingers on Caroline's face stroking then she cups her face completely and brings her closer before she kisses her properly, Caroline request entry which Gillian glady grants as they both moan and groan in to each other's mouths.

They have to pull apart when they both become breathless and then someone is knocking on the front door so they both regretful pull apart climb out if bed grab their phones and head down stairs hand in hand, Caroline heads for the kitchen to make drinks while Gillian goes unlocks her door and opens it to her Dad and Celia.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once Gillian has let in Celia and her Dad she offers them both a drink before she goes and joins Caroline in the kitchen to help her with their drinks and tell her who is here. Caroline hands Gillian 2 cups while she has the other 2 cups she pecks Gillian's lips which gets a smirk from her as they both walk out the kitchen and in to the living room to Celia and Alan.

When Caroline and Gillian have sat down next to each other with their hands touching but hidden on the sofa Celia says " so did you both have fun last night why you went Gillian I don't know you should have gone on your own Caroline you didn't need Gillian there well did you meet anyone there last night". They both look at each other before Gillian says " yes we did have a great fun night last night we drank, sang and danced together and we had a great laugh just us 2". Then Caroline says" no mom I didn't meet anyone last night I didn't like any of them women but do not worry mom I will meet someone who I will love and be with forever and who will be seen as another mom to Flora but as Gillian said that was all we did then we came back here and fell asleep together in Gillian's bed talking". Before Celia and say anything nasty or horrible or say anything at all Caroline's phone rings she picks it up and then groans as she shows it to Gillian who says" answer it and finally tell him that you don't love him any more you haven't fir a long time and that you and him are never getting back together ever and then tell him you want him out of your house tonight and do not take any of the keys with him". Caroline smiles at her answers the phone puts him on speaker as she says" John I'm only going to say this once I don't want you I don't love you I'm a lesbian we are over we have been for ages so just stop trying to get back with me it is never going to happen I've moved on I with someone else who I really really like you need to move out of mine and Flora's house tonight do not be there when we get home and do not take any of my keys to the house leave and go and be miserable with someone else who will care because I don't just stop pestering me and leave me alone goodbye". She hangs up before he can reply she looks at Gillian who smiles and says" good for you you needed to do that a long time ago you know that don't you". Caroline nods then she puts her phone back down picks up her hot drink then sits back and turns back to her mom and Alan waiting for someone to start a conversation as she takes Gillian's hand again in her's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When it was getting later Caroline decided it was time for her to go collect Flora and head home because she has work and Flora has school tomorrow. She gets up grabs her things and says"well I'm off to need to pick up Flora I will call you tomorrow mom after work or something". Gillian says"I will walk you out ". So they walk out closing the door behind them going over to Caroline's car where Gillian pushes her up against it and kisses her as she moans in to her mouth Caroline wraps her arms around Gillian's waist.

They stay like that for a while just kissing passionately both moaning in to each other's mouths not wanting to part but Caroline does when they stand there looking and smiling at each other Gillian says " ring me when you get home or later once your in bed and I hope John has left yours for good like you have told him to". Caroline sighs and says"he wants to be gone because I don't want him there at all but he never listens to anything I say". They kiss one last time before Caroline climbs in her car and leaves Gillian to go back inside to her Dad and her Mom. Caroline picks Flora up from Raff and Ellie's and thanks them for having her then she drives home, when they pull up in the driveway she sees that John's car is still there she helps Flora out of the car before walking in to her house through to her kitchen where John is sitting at the table sitting and drinking a bottle of beer she tells Flora to go upstairs and she will be up in a minute because their going to stay at Gillian's". Flora runs upstairs excited when she's gone Caroline walks over to John and shouts " I told you to get the hell out of my house by the time we got home but you haven't why". John says " you were joking I know you was you are not going to through me out I have no where to go and I know you want me back you still love me". Caroline laughs at him and says " trust me I do not love you one bit and me and you are never ever getting back together I would rather eat raw onions me and Flora are going to stay with Gillian for a least a week if you are not out of my house I will have you arrested this is my house not yours we are divorced which I am really happy about I will not be telling you again I don't give a damn where you go just Fucking leave for good". She walks out goes upstairs packs a weeks worth of clothes, pj's and other stuff for herself and Flora along with Flora's school things before getting back in the car and driving to Gillian's. They get to Gillian's walk up to her house with their bags as Flora knocks on the door, why Gillian opens it both Flora and Caroline walk in so she shuts the door behind them as Flora goes to sit on one of the sofa's where she puts the TV on as Gillian goes in the kitchen with Caroline where Alan and Celia are Gillian says " so I take it that John is still at yours then". Caroline says " yes and I have had a enough I just shouted at him he has a week to get out or I will have him arrested because it is my house not his I told him we were staying here for the week and he has that long to get out for good and never come near me again and that I don't care where he goes". Gillian laughs and says " good for you Caz I just hope he listens and does as you have said but it's fine you both staying here Flora can have Clam's room and you can share my room and bed with me she whispers" to her as she smirks and winks at her. Not long after Celia and Alan are about to leave when Celia says"I don't know why you came here to her for you should of stayed at your house but no you came here to her so just don't see what is so special about her". She walks out with Alan leaving the 3 of them sitting on the sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gillian looks at Caroline after they have left and says"are you bothered by what your mom says or thinks about any of it". Caroline says " no I'm not I can go where I want to go and I can stay where I want to stay and plus Flora loves you just like I love you and when we tell everyone about us my mom doesn't like it then tuf I'm an adult I can love and be in love with who I want to be with".

Flora says " Gillian can I have some biscuits with my tea please". Gillian says " sure sweetie come with me". So she takes Flora with her in to the kitchen so she can choose what biscuits she wants and when she has Gillian picks up a pack for her and Caroline yo share as well.

They walk back in to Caroline as Flora sits on the one sofa Gillian locks the front door and closes the curtains then sits down next to Caroline on the other sofa as Flora chooses a film for them to watch before she goes to bed so she can get up for school.

At 8.pm Caroline uses Gillian's bath for Flora to bath her and then she puts her to bed for school tomorrow, when she comes out of the bedroom after tucking Flora in Gillian has walked upstairs with 2 more hot drinks for them and says"I thought we could have these drinks in bed watching a film until we go to sleep". Caroline says"yeah sure but I'm just goinv to grab a quick wash first then I will join you in bed". Gillian nods then Caroline pecks her lips before walking of to go get her things as Gillian watches her for a few seconds with a big smile on her face. Gillian goes in to her room puts the drinks on the table by the bed changes in to a pair of shorts and a top before she climbs in to bed, finds a film to put on and waits for Caroline to be finished having a wash.

**************************************

2 hours later their in bed curled up in to each other with Gillian's head on Caroline's chest as Caroline strokes her back and arm, she goes to say something until she notices Gillian is asleep on her so she switches off the TV and Lamp kisses Gillian's head and closes her eyes while holding Gillian close to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

4 weeks later and Caroline and Flora are still at Gillian's because John still hasn't left her house Gillian says " Caroline how would you feel if you and Flora move in here with me". Caroline looks at Gillian smiling and says " yes I love you of course I want to live with you I have been building up to ask you but now I don't need to". She walks up to Gillian takes her face in her hands then says"I can't wait to move in with you properly and sleep with you every night and I know Flora loves you and she will be so excited about us loving here with you".

They go in to the next room to Flora they sit in front of her as Caroline says " Flora sweetie how do you feel about me and you moving in here and you, me and Gillian living together as a family here on the farm". Flora jumps up and climbs to sit with them both and says " yes I want us to live here I love Gillian so can't wait and can clamatiy sleep over sometimes". Yes she can of course how about we go and get your things now with mom so you can both move in with me now that is if your mom wants to". They both look at Caroline who is smiling she nods and says"come on then let's get ready and go to get everything of ours right now". So Gillian, Caroline and Flora get in Gillian's van and drive heading towards the house to pack up everything and Caroline will ring the estate agent to sell the house because they don't need it any more now their moving in with Gillian who she loves.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When they pull up at Caroline's house they see John's car is there so when they walk in to the house he smiles at Caroline and he thinks she has come home to him and the house but she says"I'm selling the house it's not yours anyway and me and Flora are moving in with Gillian today we have only come back to get everything of ours".

So Caroline, Gillian and Flora all head upstairs in to both rooms get the suitcases and a couple of boxes and pack up all their things and clothes before taking them out bit by bit to Gillian's van. After they have took everything Caroline walks around the downstairs making sure she hasn't left anything lying around. Once she's checked she turns to face John and says " you will have to find some where else to live because first thing tomorrow morning I am ringing the estate agent and putting the house on the market". John says' your really moving in with Gillian she is not in to women she loves men and only men". Gillian walks in after hearing that and says " that is where you are wrong i like women and men but you can't help who you love and who you fall in love with like i have with Caroline i don't want anyone else and neither does she".

Caroline, Gillian and Flora leave the house for the last drive away and head home to their house where they will be together as a family.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

On Monday after hearing from John that Caroline and Flora have moved in with Gillian Celia and Alan drive over there once they know that Caroline is home from work. They get to the farm just as Raff, Ellie and Clam do they say"hi" before going up and in to the house.

Once everyone is inside Celia and Alan have sat down when Gillian and Caroline walk out of the kitchen where they have left Flora and Clam they both say"hi" before Celia says so Caroline why have you and Flora moved in here for you have a perfectly good house of your own you don't need to live with Gillian what made you move in with her for". Caroline says what do you mean by that there is nothing wrong with me and Flora moving in with her we are together and we are a family". She takes Gillian's hand and smiles as everyone Watches them then Alan says" Gillian your not in to women you were with Eddie you loved him he loved you and now you love Robbie like he loves you he is perfect for you like Eddie was, Eddie treated you like a queen he was always there for you and Raff he never did anything wrong in anyway at all to you Robbie can be like that". Gillian says no dad Eddie did not treat me like a queen and he was never there a least with Caroline I won't be used as a punch bag like I was with Eddie and I won't be spitting blood in every room of this house and I won't be living in fear of him his abuse and his temper and unlike Eddie I don't have to protect my son from Caroline because she wouldn't try to hurt him at all". Gillian runs out of the house sobbing leaving everyone in the room in shock. 

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Caroline doesn't say a thing but follows out after Gillian she doesn't see her outside anywhere so she goes walking around in different places and when she sees the barn door open she walks in and sees Gillian sitting in there she waits before walking stands in front of Gillian but she doesn't notice her because she is in a world of her own.

Caroline kneels down in front of Gillian takes her hands and say Gillian please talk to me what you said in there is it true about Eddie abusing you all the time please talk to me babe". Gillian looks in to Caroline's eyes and says I'm sorry I stormed out on you but I just had to get out of there after saying all of that but it is all true Eddie used to abuse me all the time everyday and I have shed blood in every room of that house and I know my Dad knew or even suspected but he just chose to ignore it and bury his head in the sand while I suffered". Caroline pulls Gillian in to her ams holding her as Gillian cries in to her neck their just like that when Raff,Will and Lawrence come in the barn and stand there just watching them both before Will coughs to get their attention. Both Caroline and Gillian look up to see who is there before Caroline wipes Gillian's eyes with her thumbs smiles then gets up sits next to her and says where is my mom and your granddad". Raff says in the house with Ellie and both girls mom are you alright is it true about dad is that why you hate when people talk about him and why you hate this barn so much". Gillian nods but stops looks at Caroline and she says if your not ready to talk about this or about him me and no one else is going to rush or force you too". Gillian shakes her head and says no I will but I won't be talking about it in front of my dad or your mom my dad already knows even if you denies knowing anything about it or not".

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

So Raff goes in asks" his grandad and Celia to leave because his mom is going to speak about what she just meant but won't talk about it in front of either of them". Both Alan and Celia stare at him then Alan says" I'm her dad I have a right to be here and I have a right to hear what she has to say". Raff says" she said no because she knows that you have known all long what my dad was doing to her but you chose to ignore it not help her and Bury your head in the sand so no you need to leave right now".

So Alan and Celia walk out and when they get to there car they see Gillingham walking up from the barn with Caroline but when she sees them she just ignores them and carries on walking in to the house with Caroline's arm around her waist. When they get in the house Gillian curls up on the sofa while Raff goes with Caroline in to the kitchen so she can make a strong tea for Gillian and a coffee for herself when Raff says" mom will be alright won't she". Caroline stops looks at Raff and says" she will be fine she is just having flashbacks especially when she is on the barn and she is afraid that you will blame her for what your dad did to her and she thinks you will hate her and never speak to her again when you find out what really happened to your dad". Raff just stares at Caroline while she finishes the drinks.

They walk back in to Gillian who is still curled up on the sofa staring in to space Caroline zits next to her while Raff sits in front of her on the coffee table. Caroline touches Gillian's and makes her jump when Gillian calms down she looks at Caroline before facing Raff who says" mom just talk to me tell me your not on your own I'm here and so is Caroline".

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gillian takes a deep breath takes Caroline's hand and says" when I first got with your dad he was really sweet and lovely but a month after we got married that's when it started he used to hit me, punch me, burn me and kick me and a few times he slammed my hand in to cupboard doors, doors and one time I'm a gate and he kept doing it everyday for no reason. I don't know if you have ever seen the belt marks on me well they weren't meant for me they were meant for you because you were being to noisy according to him when you were a baby when he got up and took his belt off I knew what was going to happen so I quickly walked over and stood between you and he and protected you from him by myself being hit with his belt 10 times". Gillian buries her head in Caroline's chest and bursts in to tears and Caroline wraps her arms around Gillian as Raff just sits there shocked, angry doesn't not what to do or say.

Gillian cries and cries as her head is still buried in Caroline's chest, Caroline just strokes her back kisses her head and just holds her while just letting her cry. A while later Gillian has cried herself to sleep in Caroline's arms so Raff helps her lie his mom down on the sofa and covers her with a blanket then they walk out of the front door where Raff says" will you just leave her to sleep". Caroline says" yes after all that yes I will she needs it but how are you after hearing all of that about your dad". Raff says" I hate him how could he do that to mom his wife the mother of his son how could he hurt her and try to hurt me he was a sick bastard he is no dad of mine I wish grandad would of helped mom and protected her from him and took us away I'm glad mom has you Caroline I really hope mom will be okay". Caroline says" she will with me, you, Ellie and both my boys we will all help her and look after her I promise".

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Caroline and Raff walk back in and see Gillian is still sleeping so Caroline covers her with a blanket before joining Raff in the kitchen for a coffee. Raff and Caroline talk in the kitchen while sitting at the table with their drinks while waiting for Gillian to wake up.

A while later Alan and Celia turn back up as they come walking straight in but stop when they see Gillian asleep then Alan shouts" Gillian wake the hell I want answers from you and I want them now". Gillian stands after being woken up looks at him and shouts back" you fucking want answers well tough I wanted a dad who would love me and who should of protected me well guess what I never got any of it so just go home and leave me the hell I have Caroline, my son her sons along with Ellie, Clam and Flora so good bye". She walks away and upstairs without a second word or glance at them.

Raff tries to go after his mom but Caroline stops him by saying" no let me I will go up to her in a little bit but first Alan what the hell was that all about you could see she was resting and you could see she was asleep and if she wanted to speak to you about it she would but I know and she knows you know what Eddie was doing to her all them years ago but as Gillian said you just didn't care at all you just ignored her and what he was doing you just buried your head in the sand instead of protecting your only child you make me sick now just go and leave her and us alone". Caroline walks out the room going up to Gillian.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Caroline walks in to see Gillian on the bed lying down crying so she kicks off her shoes climbs on the bed lies behind her and wraps her arms around Gillian and holds her close to her while she continues to cry. After a while Gillian turns over so she is facing Caroline on the bed,Caroline smiles strokes her cheek before saying" are you alright do you want to talk or just lie here together for a while". Gillian says" I just want to lay here with you holding me and to forget about everything that has happened for a while have they gone or are they still downstairs ".

Caroline thinks before she says" I don't know I was more worried about you Gillian but do you care if they are still here". Gillian says"no I don't care whether my dad is still here he just needs to stay away for a while and leave me alone I'm alright with you're mom being here as long as she stops saying hurtful horrible things and stops picking on me". Caroline says" I know babe let's just stay here you and me till Flora comes home". So they lie together wrapped up in each other just them and only them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments And Reviews Are Always Welcome


End file.
